


"ILLYA"

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Filk, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION: My wicked, romantic, devious heart





	"ILLYA"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To the tune of "Cecilia" by Simon and Garfunkel

"Illya"  
Illya, you're breaking my heart,  
You're shaking my confidence daily.  
Oh Illya, I'm down on my knees,  
I'm begging you please to come home.

Illya, you're breaking my heart,  
You're shaking my confidence daily.  
Oh Illya, I'm down on my knees,  
I'm begging you please to come home.

Ah! llya, you're breaking my heart,  
You're shaking my confidence daily.  
Oh Illya, I'm down on my knees,  
I'm begging you please to come home  
Come on home.

Making love in the afternoon with Illya  
Up in my bedroom,  
I got up to wash my face  
When I come back to bed,  
Someone's taken my place.

Illya, you're breaking my heart,  
You're shaking my confidence daily.  
Oh Illya, I'm down on my knees,  
I'm begging you please to come home.

Jubilation,  
He loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and I laughing.

Jubilation,  
He loves me again,  
I fall on the floor and I laughing


End file.
